1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of providing cathodic protection of metal structures, especially steel offshore platforms, by the use of sacrificial anodes.
2. General Background
Sacrificial nodes and/or impressed current anodes are used on most offshore steel structures to prevent or reduce deterioration of the steel by an electrochemical process known as corrosion. Generally these anode systems must be installed during platform fabrication. Replacement while the structure is located in the sea is difficult and expensive because divers must be used and work in deep water must be limited because of the high cost and danger to the workmen. In an effort to provide adequate protection, many very large sacrificial anodes are required to protect a structure for a typical lifetime of 20 years. The additional weight and wave forces on the anodes can become quite significant.
Our invention represents an improvement over the prior art in that it is an apparatus wherein the sacrificial anode material can be replenished continuously by a simple process.
While offshore steel structures are a major use of the apparatus of our invention, the apparatus is suitable to provide corrosion protection on any metal structure a portion of which is in water (e.g. a ship, storage tank, etc.).